


youth

by tiinyrobin



Series: stellar [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Smoking, Space AU, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinyrobin/pseuds/tiinyrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of stories within the stellar universe, mainly jaytim centric but may focus on other characters <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. youth

"C'mon Timbo!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Despite the very intense glare Tim gave Jason, the older boy continued to drag him along. The day had been cold and bleak, the clouds looked as if it may snow but not a single flake fell out of the sky. It was typical Gotham weather, they were doing a good job at emulating it.  
Jason insisted the two go exploring, venturing between the apartments and stores in the downtown district. Not many people were out walking, those who were kept to themselves, hurrying off to the warmth of their home. Today was certainly not the day for exploring. 

"Cause it fits ya, that's why. We're exploring more, you barely venture out into the world, you haven't seen much." 

"The internet tells me everything I need to know." Jason scoffed at Tim's response, the warm grip he had on his hand tightening. Tim could feel his heart tightening with it and tried to ignore it. Tim and Jason were friends, that was all. That was all there would ever be between them and he was okay with that. 

"We're going up." Jason stopped in an alleyway, standing in front of an apartment ladder. Tim saw it looked sturdy but he still didn't trust it. "You have your camera right?"

He nodded, gripping the straps of his bag.

"Good, hand it over." Tim was hesitant at first but he turned over his bag to Jason. Jason grabbed it, placing it on his back and began to climb.

"Oh... you were serious." Tim's face blanked. He could feel his stomach churning, his anxiety ramping up to the max as he stared down the cold, metal bars of the ladder. Jason was halfway up before he called down to Tim. 

"It's fine Tim, c'mon up." Tim trusted Jason. So he did as he said, he climbed up. He was sure there was some rule about two people being on a ladder at once. His brain stopped thinking of the different bad possibilities as soon as he reached the roof. Jason pulled him up and the view was wonderful. The risk was always worth it with Jason. 

Though the sky was grey and sad, it held such emotion. Thick clouds gathered around the tallest skyscrapers, a soft light peeked through the thick sky, occasionally catching the buildings side in the right way that made it pleasing to the eyes. Jason sat on the edge. He was always so fearless and Tim envied that quality of his. He took out Tim's camera and handed it to him. "Take something nice." He gave him a smile and turned back around gazing out at the skyline.

They talked and stayed until dark, Tim's mother had gotten worried so he had to run off. Jason was nice enough to escort him all the way home. 

Tim had to be honest. He took more pictures of Jason than he did of the city-wide view. How couldn't he? Jason was beautiful. Jason was his friend and only his friend.


	2. reality bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lvoe them so much............,,,,,,,,,,., i hope y'all enjo y

The doorbell rings and Catarina opens it. There stands Jason with a large grin on his face. He looks like he's up to no good.

"Hey Ma, can... can Tim spend the night?" Jason has surpassed her in height long ago. He positions himself at the door as if trying to block something from her sight, she sees the extra pair of legs of course. She sighed and nodded. 

"Of course." She moves out of the way so Jason doesn't barrel over her. A boy, a little younger than Jason, follows behind him closely. His arms are carrying a bag, a blanket and a pillow. She can hear two voices in Jason's bedroom, the two moving about and getting situated she presumed. Catarina wanted to spend her Friday watching soap operas and drinking tea but a little change of plans wasn't too bad. Jason never really invited people over, it was a surprise and her son seemed very excited. There was no way she could turn him down.   
She pressed the button on the oven and waited for it to pre-heat. She would bake some cookies. A special occasion requires a special treat. 

*

"Ugh, I can't believe this." Jason groaned, leaning his head back against the couch. Tim shifts beside him, grabbing another cookie and munching on it. 

"One more round?" 

"One more round of you kicking my ass at Smash? No thanks. Let's watch a movie or something." Jason waits a few moments before getting up and switching off the Gamecube.

"Your mom makes good cookies." Tim is grabbing another one before Jason puts in the movie. 

"Don't tell her that, she might adopt you." He moves the empty pizza box into the trash, grabbing a couple of sodas for the trip back. He presses the cold soda can to Tim's neck. He frowned at the lack of reaction. "You're scary sometimes you know?" Jason flopped down on the couch, Tim lifted up from the action.

"I'm half-alien." 

"Explains a lot." Tim kicked Jason at his response, earning a laugh from the older boy. "Hey! Nothin' wrong with aliens, they're cool." 

Not even 15 minutes through the movie the two both fall asleep. Catarina takes multiple pictures on her phone and her digital camera, she intends on printing them and making copies. Tim is draped against the side of the couch, one leg is hanging off and one hand has a half-eaten cookie in it. Jason has his head cocked back, letting out a loud snore, half of his body is on the ground but apparently he's comfortable. _Teenage boys.._ She shook her head, grabbing Tim first. He doesn't wake up, he just latches onto Catarina. The boy is light so it's easy carrying him to Jason's room. His hand refuses to let go of the cookie, no matter how hard she tried.  
Jason was a lot harder. She lifted him up so he was on the floor but that was all she could do. He'd put on weight and height since they've been in New Gotham, the diet Mr. Wayne had given him had done wonders. 

"Jason.. Jason please get up." She pokes his cheek. Jason closes his mouth and stops snoring before attempting to roll over. "No- no no, Jace get up. Mijo please.."   
She stretches and grabs Jason, half carrying him, half dragging him. She got him into the bed with little to no problems.   
The two were a little awkward, Tim's scrawny form took up most of the bed, his hand was in Jason's face. 

She closed the door behind her. Tim was a joy to have over. The two talked all night and about endless things, Jason seemed to genuinely enjoy himself. She could already see this being a regular thing. 

*  
The first thing Tim did when he woke up was finish off his cookie. Then he gets up and rubs his eye. Bad idea, there's cookie crumbs all over his face now.   
"Jason..?"   
He gets off the bed and lands on something squishy. 

"Ow, jesus- christ get off of me!"   
Oh. Oops. 

Tim steps over Jason. The older boy gets up incase Tim forgets in his sleep haze and steps on him again. 

"Hi."

"Hi? Are you kidding me?" 

Tim yawns, rubbing both eyes this time. "Do you think your mom has any of those cookies left?"

Jason glares at Tim, quietly seething. "Maybe."

*

Catarina shows Tim and Jason the pictures at lunch. Jason is embarrassed but Tim thinks it's funny. The two exchange phone numbers so Catarina could send the picture to Tim. He sets it as his phone wallpaper. It stays up for two weeks.


End file.
